Write an equation to represent the following statement. $24$ is $4$ times as great as $k$. Solve for $k$. $k=$
Answer: The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${24}{\text{ is}}$ as ${24}=$. Next, let's translate ${4}$ times as great as $ k$ : $4 \text{ times as great as }}$ ${k}$ means $ k$ is being $\text{multiplied}}$ by $ 4$. So, we can write ${4}$ times as great as $ k$ as $ 4 \cdot}{k}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${24}=4 k}$ We can also write this as $ {24} = {k 4} $ or $4 k}={24}$ or ${k 4}={24}$. Now we can solve for ${k}$. Divide both sides by ${4}$ to get ${k}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{{24}}{4} &= \dfrac{ 4 k}{4}\\ \\ {6} &={k} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $24 = 4 k$ $k=6$